


A First Time for Everyone

by Sweetsensation



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Marriage, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Lucina and Robin experience each other fully for the first time.





	A First Time for Everyone

Robin walked with Lucina in hand, the headed back to his, now their tent. They just finished a small makeshift wedding, do to the war with Grima. They both seemed nervous, for every wedding has a wedding night. They walked into the tent and looked at each other, everything behind them faded away. “Luci...welcome home” Robin said with a smile. 

While a tent isn’t a home, people are they had each other. “Robin, there is something I would like to try. I heard about it but it’s something I haven’t done myself.”

“I think I know what you mean.” He kissed her lips, long a slow. 

Lucina began to take off his cloak. “Luci, do you trust me? Are you sure you want this?” He asked making sure she felt safe.

“Robin, I love you... my heart, soul, and...body is yours now and forever.” Her face blushed. 

“Luci, I feel the same, you have all of me and I’ll do anything for you. I love you too my wife.”

Lucina begins to start taking off her armor and royal wear. Robin takes his pants and undershirt. They both stop slightly embarrassed but comfortable seeing their bodies exposed like this. “Robin I don’t know what to do.” A sheepish look on her face.

“Neither do I, we will learn together.” 

The couple embraces each other feeling the warmth of the other’s body. Robin leads into a deep kiss, Lucina starts to melt under it. Slowly he brings his hand under her bra and gropes her chest. Light moans leave her mouth in excitement. Which the rest of her body responds to as well, as well does Robin’s. Lucina’s curious hand finds its way to his shaft. 

She slowly starts stroking it. She tries and gets used to the feeling of it. “Robin, my breast feel so good. But I want you to go lower.” Robin understanding what she meant trailed his finger down her body spending heat and shocks of pleasure. His hand passed past her underwear, he could feel the outside of her womanhood. Lucina bit down on her bottom feeling the pleasure. 

Slowly Robin could feel that she was soaking wet in excitement. He gently put a finger inside. Lucina moaned Robin stopped looked at her. Lucina nodded, telling him to keep going. He put another finger in and slowly went in and out. The walls hugged his fingers. “Robin...that.. feels.. wonderful” she panted. 

Robin began to go a little faster, increasing Lucina’s moans, she could feel her body be sent into pleasure, as the fingers went in and out. He soon slowed back down, Lucina kissed him, pushing him on the bed. She then removed his drawers. “You made me feel good, it’s only right I help you. I want to try this.” She slowly kissed his erect cock. The light touches of her lips tingled his body. She then started to like the side, slowly. Finally, she began to put her mouth on the tip. Robin’s hands found their way to her hair. 

Pleasure short through Robin as she began to move up and down, licking his shaft. “Luci...your mouth feels so good” She bobbed her head some more. Her own hand reached down and started to play with her sensitive spot. Soon she stopped feeling it twitching and knowing she wanted to go farther with her husband. 

Lucina stood up and slowly removed the last of her clothes. “Stay still for a second, I want to capture this in my mind. You are gorgeous”

“R..Robin I don’t know what to say, even though I’m royalty I’ve always been more trained in combat. But I’m glad you like me.” She said with a blush.

“Why wouldn’t I like you, your gorgeous, both inside and out.”

Lucina walked forward pressing against him, Robin could feel everything and loved it. Lucina looked him right in the eye and said “I want to become one with you Robin, please put your penis inside me” she stood over him. Slowly she lowered over him. The erect cock entered her body. She gave out a wince as it broke her hymen. “Ah, ow” Robin stopped. 

“What’s wrong, are you hurt?” He asked.

“It hurts a little but that’s natural, please keep going.” She lowered herself more.

Once she got to the base she stayed there a second to get comfortable. Robin leaned up and gave her a kiss. “Robin you can move a little now.” The boy began to slowly move his hips, as she did. Moan after moan came from her body. “Robin, this feels so good.” She smiled, happy the moans got louder and louder. 

Robin began to do deep thrusts sending Lucina into bless, her weak spot kept getting hit over and over again. Tears streamed down her face. “Lucina! What’s wrong?” He stopped.

“I’m just glad my first is with you the man I chose to live my life with. Robin, please keep going. I love you” a soft moan came down her face. 

“I feel the same Luci, I love you so much” he kissed her passionately. 

Their hips kept moving, working in unison. Lucina could feel him deep inside her, the gift that they and only them could give each other. Robin’s hand moved to her cheek, softly sipping the tears away. A smile came to Lucina’s face, Robin became mesmerized, just seeing her in a glimpse of joy made the world stop. He sadly didn’t see it often, but he loved her smile and now of all times it meant the world to him. 

Lucina sending out light moans of his name, and him replying with her’s. She needed to taste his lips more, she kissed her husband, their lips vibrated from the moans. “I know I’ve said this, but you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen Luci.” Robin gave a smile blushing smile, as well as she did. They kept up the motions though, getting lost in their eyes and lips.

Soon Lucina’s body began to tighten up forcing Robin deeper inside her. “Robin, I feel weird, my body is ..feeling really good” 

“It’s okay, hold my hand, we are going to go a little faster, and release together okay?”

Lucina bit her bottom lip and nodded as Robin began to thrust faster. Moans kept leaving her body, her body began to twitch and spasm. She felt it through her body in pure pleasure. “Robin I love you, please give me your love.” Her body quakes as the orgasm shot through her body.

Robin felt the heat leave him to inside his wife, letting out a small grunt. “I love you too Lucina!” His seed filled her body. The two laid there in their tent together. Catching their breath slowly. “Thankfully we have the day off tomorrow.”

“Yes, that is good, we can get some rest,” Lucina replied.

She began to snuggle up against her husband feeling his arms wrap around her. Their bare bodies, touching each other. Something was calming about it, a sign of trust and vulnerability towards the other. “Goodnight Luci,” Robin said with a smile kissing the back of her neck. 

“Goodnight, Robin” she smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
